Forbidden
by Lady Whisper
Summary: Turgon keeps ending up in his Father's bed...full summary in the story
1. Chapter 1

Fin/Tur

A/N: I apologise for any spelling or grammer mistakes. I did my best to catch any. My bestfriend is my Beta for all my stories:).

Dis: Don't own LOTR

Warning: Inc. If you don't like don't read and any flames will be used to make s-mores. This is a AU

Sum: Turgon hides the fact he is gay, but when he is drunk all bets are off and he ends up in his Father's bed time after time.

**Chapter one**

**Forbidden**

The sun was beginning to peek over the walls of Hithlum, the city of the High King. The change of the guards was being over seen by Crown Prince Fingon to make sure they're no mishaps. Because just last week there was four guards that collapsed and are doing alright now that they've been able to rest, three guards who went home sick and are now in the healing house, two with grave injuries who are still in the healing house and one who died mysteriously just two days ago. So Fingon was there along with two healers checking each guard as they went home to sleep and checking the ones who replace the night guard. Fingon was placed in charge of over seeing the guard changes ever since those incidents happened. The High King is very concerned for his people's wellbeing and if those who are supose to keep the poeple safe are dropping from exhaustion, illness, injuries or dead there is a serious problem.

Fingolfin's youngest is looking in on all these mysterious occurances at the request of his father. Argon has been going around asking questions, doing some snooping. One of the times when he snooped around the barracks, he discovered the roster and the schedule for the patrols, the change of the guard ect. Were full and no one was getting breaks except the generals. He grabbed the originals and showed his father. Those lazy arses got severly punished for comprimising peoples lives. The High King was furious.

One mystery solved now it is just for the mysterious illness' that have been popping up and not just in the guards, there have been other reports from the farmers and out lying villages about people falling ill all of a sudden. One minute they're fine the next they arn't. As for the injuries well that is to be expected what with orcs trying to rip their throats out and also having to deal with the other elven races. But King Fingolfin still wants his son to investigate them. For there might be a time where one of the injuries is a mysterious one. As for the death of the one guard so far there hasn't been anymore, but the healers are on even more high alert as they do tests trying to fingure out what killed the guard. Crown Prince Fingon was the one to tell the guards family of his death. That was one of the hardest things he ever had to do.

But as he stood there watching the guards change he kept an eye out for any funny business, the patrol which patrols the boarder next to Prince's Curufin, Celegorm and Celebrimbor's land galloped in. They had urgent news from the son's of Feanor. The Captain spotted Prince Fingon and rode up to him.

"My Prince," he bow from the back of his horse "I have some grave news concerning your second cousin Celebrimbor."

Fingon's eyes widen at that and motioned for the healers to finish up here, they nodded and he turned to the Captain and said "tell me."

"The prince Celebrimbor is missing, my Lord. He's been missing for four days, they just found out he is missing three days ago. Your cousin Prince Curufin is beside himself, he destroyed some of their belongings in his anguish. Lord Celegorm and Prince Huan his constant fury companion have left to search for him and Lord Curufin will be joining him as soon as he can, with their other trackers. But of course my Lord the only tracker's he truly trusts are family. They're hoping the High King will send someone to help in the search. My patrol and I can go back out there and start looking ourselves, we all adore Lord Celebrimbor." The Captain paused to draw breath and was about to continue when Fingon held up his hand. Quieting the Captain waited.

"That wont be necessary you guys need to go and rest. I will get the patrol who is heading out to take over that spot to keep an eye out for my second cousin. I'll let my father know. It was kind of you to offer but of you go now for your much need rest." Fingon smiled sadly at the patrol. The patrol who had already been cheeked over by the healer's head in. Fingon turned to the healer closest to him and says "I'm going to go and tell my father the news, finish up here and then you can go back to the healing house."

"Of course my Prince," he said bowing he watched the Crown Prince mount his horse and gallop to the palace.

(~*~)

The Palace cooks are busy in the kitchens readying breakfast for all the inhabitants. Bacon sizzling next to the eggs that are being fried. The toast is being toasted over the fire, ham is being turned slowly over another fire and the breakfast wine is being brought up. A salad is being prepared and the breakfast buns are being taken out of the oven. The smells soon premeated the air and mouths began to water. The kitchen staff hope the royal family enjoy breakfast just as much as they had enjoyed making it.

Elsewhere in the palace the servants are opening curtains, dusting, washing the floors and a couple of servants are carrying water up to the High King's bed chambers so they can get the bath ready for him when he wakes. But it is a long way to the bed chambers of the King and they rarely make it before he wakes up. This morning is no different.

Everywhere there was movement as all the inhabitants of the city of Hithlum woke up and greeted the new day. Wifes of the farmers have been working hard slaving over the ovens to make for their husbands. The young elflings are running around laughing as they play. The farmer's with their eldest have been at work since dawn and now are coming in for breakfast. Smiling as they are soon greated by their younger children. One farmer picks up his younger son and tosses him into the air only to catch him on the way back down. Laughing the elfling says "again Adar, again." The farmer smiles and looked at his older son who smiles back remembering when he was small and said the same thing to his father. So up went the elfling and peals of laughter reached the mother, she soon came to the door and smiled at the antics of her family.

The hunter's with their hunting hounds are leaving the city to bring back wild game for the butcher's. The butcher's have alot of beef, pork, poltery meat they are just low on the wild meat. The head of the kitchens had sent word that the Prince Argon is wanting wild boar for supper. So out head the hunter's and their faithful hounds to bring back wild boar as well as the other kinds of wild game.

The Merchants are setting out their ware's all around the city so soon the market place's will be opened. The Farmer's market is coming at the end of the week. The city is soon alive with the sounds of a very busy and productive day.

(~*~)

In the palace there are two occupants who have yet to stir. They're curled around eachother sleeping peacefully. Worn out from their earlier activities. Even when the sun shine on them they don't wake. Fingolfin snuggled deeper into Turgon's chest, burying his face. Turgon throw's his arm over his eyes and turns his head away from the blinding light. Father and son continue to sleep nestled together. It isn't till four and a half hours later when Tur stirs. Stretching he yawned, then rubbing the sleep out of his eyes Turgon yawned again. He is still tired and doesn't want to get up. Smiling contently he let his hands to fall and when one lands on a shoulder that is not his, his eyes widen.

'What the hell?' Turgon thought as he looked at the head on his chest 'Why am I in my father's bed?' Panic flared in him as he tried to figure out what happened. 'Oh I don't remember a thing that happened last night. Oh by the Vala my head hurts...I think I'm going to be sick,' with that thought he pushed his father's head off his chest and bolted to the bathroom.

When he came out Fingolfin was sitting up in bed and Turgon could see that like him his father was nakkid. 'Oh man, oh man, oh man' Tur thought as he pulled on his hair.

Yawning Fin looked up blinking sleepily at his son and said "Morning."

Tur started and looked over and said eloquently "huh."

Fingolfin smiled at his son and pushed himself up he walked over to him. "Morning my beloved," he replied placing his hands on Tur's waist. Blushing Tur to a step back so his father's hands fell to his side and looked quickly away, embarassed with himself for openingly staring at his father.

"Turgon," Fin purred and wrapped his arms around his son, who hadn't noticed his father stepping close again. Laying his head on his son's shoulder Fin sighed. 'Oh no, oh no, oh no. No, no, no, no,' Turgon who is now beyond paninking, unwound his father's arms from his waist and ran. Grabbing his clothes as he went, yanking his pants on in the process (doing this wierd hop as he did) and bolted out the door.

"Turgon wait," Fingolfin ran after his middle son, but by the time he got to the door Turgon was gone. Standing there in all his nakkied glory Fin started to cry, tears slid down his cheeks. Servants who passed by minded their own business and didn't look at the High King for that was a no, no. In his heart Fin knew this would happen, but he loved his son for so long he just thought that...urgh it doesn't matter what he thought, Fingolfin wont see his son any time soon. The tears flowed freely down his cheeks as he slowly turned away and walked back into his room the door closing behind him. Fingolfin threw himself on his bed and cried into a pillow.

(~*~)

The King had loved his son more than he should for a long time since Aman actually. Where he was pretty sure his love for his son would diffidently not be alowed. So he kept it hidden, but last night when he came across his son drunk and talking to the wall as if it was Fingon, it all changed. Burying his face in the pillow he remembered what happened.

This was the first time Fin has ever seen his son drunk and it worried him. He walked over to him and taking Trugon's arm placed it around his neck. Then wrapping his own arm around his son's waist, Fingolfin pulled his son up.

"Come my son, let's get you to your room," Fin said. Turgon's head lolled to one side and he was still babbling nonsense to Fingon who isn't there. Fin frowned at some of the stuff coming out of his son's mouth. Alot of this he has never heard about. Like his eldest going off and mud wrestling with Maedhros and some other things. He'll have to deal with at a later date, right now his first priority is Turgon. Who was looking at him with lust filled eyes. Fingolfin frowned trying to figure out why his son was looking at him like that when Turgon spun all of a sudden so now they're face to face and kissed him. It was sloppy and wet which was to be expected cause he's drunk.

Shocked Fingolfin placed his hands on Tur's shoulders intent on pushing him away. So he can tell him 'he should lie down and rest. To sober up before he does something he'll regret,' but he doesn't get a chance to say anything. Because before he could Turgon had found a sensitive spot on his neck after kissing his way there. He was nibbling on it and running his tongue over it which sent shivers down Fin's spine. All thought of objecting flew out of the King's mind as he gripped his middle son's shoulders and moaned.

The next thing Fingolfin new he was in his son's arms and being carried to the nearest bedroom which ironicly was his. Soon he was being deposited on the bed with Turgon on top of him kissing him passionatly. He responded just as exuberantly. Fingolfin slid his hands into Turgon's hair and chased his tongue. Turgon soon claimed domanince and riped his father's shirt off. He licked his lips before he covered one of Fin's nipples. The King moaned at what his son was doing to him. This was much better than what he had pictured it would be like. Turgon's one hand which wasn't occupied was making its way down to the leggins to...

A knock on the door jolted Fingolfin out of his thoughts. Pushing himself up Fin wiped the tears away and asked "Who is it?" Trying to keep the fact that he been crying out of his voice and also that fact that he is aroused by his thought's. Thinking about something discusting Fin shuddered and was relieved to see it go down. 'Well,' he thought 'it probably wont be coming up again.' (He thought of his older brother Feanor getting it on with a balrog).

"It is Fingon, my King," Fingon answered.

Getting up Fin put on a robe and walked over to the wash basin by the bed and splashed water on his face trying to hide any remnants of his tears. When he deemed himself presentable he called "enter." The door opened and in walked the crown prince, his eldest.

"Ada," Fingon uttered as soon as the door closed. He stepped up to his father and wrapped his arms around him in a hug. "What is wrong?" his report can wait for a bit. Fingolfin hugged his son back and kissed him on the cheek as he released him. Walking to the window Fin sighed, wrapping the robe around him tighter he looked out the window. He stayed silent for this was between him and Turgon.

"Father?" Fingon asked concern lacing his voice taking a step towards his father. Fingolfin shook his head.

"It's nothing Fingon," he answered "Now is there something you wanted?"

Frowning at his father's odd behaviour Fingon dropped the subject and replied "Yes, yes there was. The patrol came back with news from The realm of Celegorm and Curufin. Celebrimbor is missing."

Fingolfin's head snapped up so fast that Fingon thought it would come off. He spun around and asked worried, " when did they noticed him gone?"

"Three days ago, father" Fingon answered "Celegorm and Huan are tracking him. Curufin is beside himself with worry. He told the patrol that he was heading out himself as soon as he can he wanted to just run out there with out anything and find his son, but Celegorm convince him that he needed to be prepared. He would be no help to his son if he died in the porcess of searching for him. Their men told ours to let you know Ada. Well there exact words where 'Tell the High King he is his nephew after all.' They are hope we'll send people out to look for Celebrimbor as well."

"Of course," The King answered his mind already had who he would send. Fin looked at his eldest and asked "will you go my son? You did rescue Maedhros when no one else could." No time to dilly dally Fingolfin knew best to just get to the point for Curufin wont thank him for not acting quickly.

Nodding his head and smiling Fingon answered "As you wish father. I shall get ready and leave right away."

"Oh my beautiful boy," Fingolfin stepped away from the window and pulled Fingon into a brief embrace. Kissing him on his temple he said "Be safe my son."

"I will Ada, I will." returning the hug Fingon bowed and left the room.

"I love you my eldest, my brave one." Fingolfin called after his son.

"I love you too my father, my world." came the reply.

Fingolfin turned back to the window and looked out at the beautiful garden and not seeing any of it. Alone once more the tears came back and were spilling down his cheeks. He knew it, he knew this was going to happen and yet he didn't stop it. Sighing Fin knew in his heart that he couldn't of stopped it, he had wanted his son for so long. Brushing the tears angrily away he left the window (the curtain dropping back into place) and went into the bathroom shutting the door. Standing in front of the mirrior He stared at himself. His eyes are all puffy and red, there's saddness in his blue eyes instead of the sparkle that is usually there. He needs to talk to his son, but Fingolfin has this feeling that is going to be easier said than done.

Soon enough a servant knocked on the door and entered at The King's soft reply. Bowing carefully for he was carring the water. The other buckets were behind him on the floor. The other two servants had left them there. He drew a bath for the King and then left closing the door behind him. The servant did notice the King was sad but it is none of his business why. One of the rules for working at the palace is 'what you see or hear partaining to the royal family you take to your grave.'

As soon as the servant had left Fin walked up to the bath and stepped in the robe fell to the floor. 'A good long soak should do wonders' he hoped. This is going to be along day. He will have to see his eldest off, he has a meeting, and a mess of other things. Being King is not it is all it's cracked up to be.

(~*~)

Meanwhile...

Turgon ran all the way to his room, ignoring all he passed. As soon as he was through the door he flung himself on his bed (his clothes falling to the floor) "what have I a done?" Turgon groaned, "it must not happen again." As he laid there Tur vowed he would never touch another drop of wine again.

Oh if only that was true...


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **__I will be using both the Quenya and sindarin names for the elves through out the story. I will put them at the end of this chapter, for those who don't know, who is who. My best friend has helped me with this story. Anarin is an OC. Now don't get me wrong I love Maedhros, he is one of my favorite character's, but for this story he needs to be the way I have him, for it to work._

_**Dis: **__Don't own_

_**Warn:**__ Don't like, don't read. Is an AU and has Inc._

**Chapter two**

It has been a month since Turukano woke up in bed with his father. A month since he bolted out of the room. A month since he stayed in his father's presence longer than a minute. A month and he's still wondering 'wha?'

Lying on his bed with his arm thrown across his eyes Turgon cried. He hates this. Why did it come to this? Why did it come to having to avoid his father at every turn? Why does life have to be complicated? Rolling over Turgon closed his eyes and curled into a ball, trying to forget. All he saw though was his father's sad blue eyes.

Growling in frustration, Turukano sat up quickly and threw the pillow across the room, knocking over a lamp. Grabbing the other pillow he threw that one too, cept this time it slid across the desk knocking the papers off. He continued to throw things, hoping that would help, which in the end it didn't. He soon stopped when he realised it wasn't helping anything. Breathing heavily he got up and grabbed his swords. He walk to the door and yanked it open. Leaving his room he headed to the training ground to vent his frustration out on the dummies.

On his way there Turukano paused out side of the throne room. The doors were opened and he looked in. Standing near the front by the throne was his younger brother and his Ada. They were talking in hushed tones about the going's on. Arakano was put in charge of finding out what has been happening. 'Who better than his little brother to look in on that. He's one of the best.' Turu thought as he stood there staring bluntly at his father.

As they were talking Nolofinwe's ear twitched and he looked up, silver blue met stormy grey. Fin let out a gasp and took a step towards his son. Their eyes still locked, everything seemed to stand still for Fingolfin.

Soon though the moment was broken as Arakano noticed his brother.

Smiling he called out "come and join us Turu." Turgon's eyes snapped to Argon's in an instance and shaking his head, he disappeared from view. Frowning Ara looked at his father whose head was down as he blinked back tears that threatened to spill. 'What in the name of the Vala is going on here?' Ara thought confusedly as he walked over to his Adar and wrapped his arms around him.

Nolo has been crying so much this past month and no one knew why.

So after seeing his father break down Argon became suspicious of what's been happening. It may have something to do with his older brother Turgon, but he's not sure. Frowning Arakano rubbed his father's back soothingly.

He will figure this out even if he had to get the twins to help him, he would. Rubbing his father's back in soothing circles, Ara came up with a plan to discover the reason for all the tears his Ada is shedding. Although it wont be til he is done his research on the mysterious happenings. Right now he has his men looking in on the death of the soldier.

His eldest brother Findekano is still out looking for Celebrimbor, Curufin's son. There hasn't been word from him in over a week and a half. Which could be counted as a good thing, Argon guess', as he holds his father closer. Whispering soothingly in his ear.

(~*~)

Turgon made his way down to the training grounds where he can see some guards sparring. he watched them for a few minutes then went on his way to the practice ground that is not occupied.

Trying to figure out what has transpired between him and his father. Slowing his steps he frowned as he thought back to when his eyes met his father's. There was sadness in Fin's eyes, to which was cause by Turgon avoiding him. 'Oh I'm a horrble person' Turu thought as he buried his face in his hands as he remeber that there was something else in his father's eyes. But what it is, is what scares Turukano.

Finally reaching the grounds Turukano set down his swords on the bench and took his shirt of. Folding it he set that down also on the bench. Tying his hair back he picked up his long 3 foot two handed sword and swung it experimentally, putting it back and instead picking up his two 2 foot long one handed swords. Deciding to use those for now he began…..well destroying the training dummies.

A while later...

Turukano was sooo focus on his task of venting his frustration that he didn't hear his cousin Finrod approach. Turu had since switched to his two handed sword and has moved onto the moving targets. In the process of doing a move his sword hit metal, scraping along the blade of another sword. Not missing a step the two cousin's started sparring.

(~*~)

Finrod frowned when he saw his friend destroying the practice/training dummies and such so he stepped in. Drawing his own 2 and a half foot long two handed sword he waited til the opportune moment and swung his sword, so Turgon would hit it instead of the target he was aiming for. He watched as Turukano went smoothly from whacking targets to sparring with his favourite cousin. 'Man,' Findarato thought as he had to go on the defensive 'I'm glad he likes me. I wouldn't want to get on his bad side.'

The two elves fall into a sort of dance as they sparred. Findarato soon went on the offensive and pushed Turukano back some. They went back and forth like that for awhile before Finrod decided to ask what's wrong.

"Turu my friend, what has you so tense and frustrated?" Findarato asked as the clang of their swords rang in the air. The sweat glistening on their bodies, (Finrod had taken his tunic off as well). Turgon doesn't answer for a long time as they danced around the training grounds. It wasn't until Turukano had Findarato running after his sword that he answered.

"I am confused, my cousin."

"Oh and why is that," Finrod replied as he brought his sword up just in time to block the over hand swing Turukano swung (when he saw his cousin had his sword in his hand) at him.

The clang of Turu's sword hitting Finrod's again was the answer he got as the cousin's danced in the dance of the swords again. The only sounds heard were their breathing and the clang of the swords. On this went for a half hour or so as Tur continued to be silent. Finrod waited patiently, no point in pushing his cousin. The last time someone pushed Turgon, well lets just say they ended up in the healing house for 4 months.

As the cousin's have been sparring, guards had came and went, a messenger in the form of Carnister had come with a message from Findekano. And still Turgon was silent, though he did stop sparring.

Finrod watched his cousin in concern (staying ready just in case). "Turukano?" Jolting out of the stupor he had gone in Tur looked at his cousin and whispered "I'm a horrible person Arato." He went over to the bench where his other swords and shirt are.

"What? Why would you say that Turu?" Arato asked following his cousin over to bench. Placing a hand on his cousin's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Turgon's hand shot up and took a hold of Finrod's and held it as he began to cry. Alarmed Finrod dropped his sword and pulled his cousin into a hug. "Oh my beloved, what is wrong? Please tell me," rubbing Turukano's back.

Burying his face into his cousin's chest he told Findarato everything. All be it, it came out all muffled and choked cause he's crying. This is what Finrod managed to decipher "Drunk, kissed, bed."

Blinking in confusion Finrod stood there holding his upset cousin, wondering 'what in the Vala's name?'

(~*~)

Meanwhile…

Carnistir had reached the palace and flew off his Stallion who side stepped, as he ran up the stairs taking two at a time. Once he reached the top of the stairs he strode to the double doors and pushed them opened. The guards eyes followed him as he disappeared through them.

Pausing right inside the front doors, Caranthir looked around he soon noticed a servant and made his way over.

The servant was busy dusting the items on a table to notice one of the Prince's walk up to him. Until said Prince cleared his throat making the servant jump. Turning around the Servant stammered "m-my prince," while bowing "w-what can I do for you?". Carnistir studied the servant for a while before answering.

"Yes," Cara said in his deep voice, so deep in fact it felt like melted chocolate was running down your spine. The servant hid a shiver as Caranthir continued. "Where is the High King?"

"He would be in the rose garden my prince," The servant had gotten a hold of his voice and pointed in the direction he could go so he wouldn't have to walk back out and go around. Nodding Cara turned and swept off down the corridor and out the side door that leads to his Uncle's many gardens. Caranthir took a moment to looked around at the beautiful grounds that his green thumb of an Uncle has created. 'This paradise in a land full of hate and war,' Cara mused as he continued on to one of many rose gardens.

Growling Caranthir grumbled "Servants, and their crypt directions. 'He's in the rose garden.' Well what bloody damn one?" Stopping again Cara looked around for his King. He has a very important message for him from his son Findekano. 'On another note why am I messenger boy? Why wasn't it an actual messenger?' Cara thought grudgingly as he continued on his way in search of his Uncle. Looking in every damnable rose garden, well gardens for that matter as Caranthir remembered the conversation he had with Findekano before he was sent.

(~*~)

"You sent for me, my lord," Carnistir growled. Cara had met up with Fingon while out searching for his nephew. As of right now though there hasn't been any leads and Tyelkormo is getting frustrated. Curufin had to be tackled just two days ago by the twins, so he wouldn't do anything stupid. He is no help to his son dead. Now here Caranthir stands in front of his cousin, who is looking at him with a sorrowful look on his face at the mockery of the formal 'my Lord'.

"My dear cousin," Findekano sighed as he went to stand in front of the middle son of Feanor. "Please no formalities here, we're family." Placing a hand on his cousin's shoulder in a friendly manner. Dark eyes bore into his and a shiver crawled up Fingon's spine. 'Caranthir has interesting affects on people' Findekano thought as he tilted his head. He study his cousin while waiting for him to say something. (There is something about Caranthir that intrigues Fingon).

Carnistir tensed at the touch from his older brother Maitimo's favourite, suppressing the urge to curl his finger's around Fingon's neck and steal a kiss. Instead he took a step back and cleared his throat and replied with a bit of a sneer "as you wish, Findekano." Mentally kicking himself for that last word, Caranthir inwardly cringed as it came out as a purr. If Fingon noticed he didn't show it.

"What did you want of me dear cousin?" Caranthir asked with a growl trying to cover up that little bit of flirting.

Smiling Fingon held out his hands in a placating gesture and went "I have a message for my father and I wish for….."

Cara cut him off with a wave of his hand "whoa, whoa, whoa hold on a damn minute here. I'm not a damn messenger, use a fucking messenger…." On and on he went in this train, Fingon waited patiently for him to finish. It wasn't until Caranthir spun back towards Fingon with his hand raised that Fingon reacted. He lifted his hand and grabbed a hold of Cara's, yanking him to him. Pulled off of his feet, Cara crashed into his cousin. They ended up on the ground.

Growling Fingon said very calmly "I'm asking you cause I trust you to deliver it and I don't think of you as a messenger, I…." Findekano was cut of by a searing kiss. Before he could really react though Caranthir pulled away and stood up.

"What's the message then?" he said acting like he hadn't just kissed his brother's favourite. Flustered Fingon sat up and looked quizzically at Carnistir, wondering what that was all about. He was about to ask him when Cara growled again, which went straight to Fingon's groin. 'Oh boy what is wrong with him tonight?' Findekano thought.

"Well, I thought this was an urgent message?" Cara smirked down at his cousin who is still sitting on the ground. Fingon glared as he pushed himself up into a standing position.

Standing once more in front of his smirky cousin he replied "it is."

Fingon frowned and walked forward a few steps. He grabbed the front of Caranthir's tunic, pulling him close he said "Why'd you kiss me and then act like you hadn't?"

Scowling Carnistir said nothing as he waited for his cousin to get him the message so he could get out of here. Before he pounced on Fingon and ravished him right here, right now. 'Oh why does he have to be so close?' Cara thought.

When Findekano realised that his cousin wasn't going to answer he sighed. "Fine," he walked over to the table (he had let go of his cousin's tunic) and picked up the letter to his father. Putting the final touches on it Fingon walked back over to Caranthir and held it out to him. "Here it is, take it and go."

Caranthir's scowl turn to a frown as he took the letter from Fingon. Trying to discern what has been going on in this tent. He watched as his cousin turned to walk away. 'Oh know he doesn't,' Cara's hand shot out and grabbed Findekano's wrist.

Frowning Fingon turned back to his cousinto tell him to 'Fuck off' when lips crashed onto his. Taken off guard Fingon gripped Carnistir's arm with his free hand. Cara licked along Fingon's bottom lip and rubbed his thumb on the inside of Findekano's wrist. Fingon gasped at the sensation and his mouth was soon invaded by Caranthir's tongue. He gripped the arm tighter, drowning in Cara's passionate fire.

Not used to this kind of passion, Fingon melted into his cousin and slowly responded. 'In fact,' he thought as he lost himself in the kiss 'He has never felt passion before, lust yes, passion no…..until now.' He held on for dear life as he continued to drown in the fire of Carnistir's passion. Fingon can feel Caranthir's heat as he is thoroughly kissed. With Maedhros it is different, his kisses are 'I take what I want and there is nothing you can do about it.'

'Oh Mandos' hall's, Russandol is going to kill me,' Caranthir thought as he curled his arm around Fingon's waist and pulled him closer, melding their bodies together. 'We all know Findekano is off limits and yet I'm still kissing him. How come I can not stop? What is this spell he has upon me.' He thought as he plunged his tongue into the warm depth of Findekano's mouth once again.

(~*~)

Jerking out of his thoughts Cara finally located his Uncle. Walking up to him he went down on one knee and said "my King."

"My dear nephew," Nolofinwe said as he placed a hand on Caranthir's head "What brings you here?"

"Your son has sent me with a message for you on the progress in our search for my nephew Celebrimbor," Caranthir replied before standing up, the King's hand sliding down onto his shoulder. When Cara looked at his Uncle he started in shock at the sadness he saw in his eyes. "Un…" He stopped himself and looked around to see if there was anyone in the vicinity, when he didn't see or hear anyone Cara continued "Uncle?"

Fin smiled sadly at his nephew and said "I'm fine Carnistir, what's the message from my son?" Caranthir frown but didn't press, instead he plunged his hand into his pocket and pulled out the message. He looked in concern at his Uncle (which is not a usual thing that Cara does) as he handed it to Fin.

This is what Findekano wrote…..

_**Ada;**_

_**We have yet to find Celebrimbor, it is frustrating. But we aren't giving up, he will be back with us soon. I just wanted to let you know that we are all fine and alive. I know how you worried yourself sick when I went after Maitimo without letting anyone know. But that is not why I wrote. **_

_**The reason is, one of my scouts came back with interesting news and a possible lead as to Celebrimbor's where abouts. It has to do with the Sinda. He tells me that it looks like they are planning to make war with us. And he says that they were bragging about having kidnapped one of the princes. **_

_**Now we don't know how true that is, but we're going to check it out. I'll let you know more about any attack, if it is true that they plan on making war with the Noldor. So you can be ready. My dear cousin Caranthir will be letting the other's know, the dear blond cousin's who aren't helping in the search. **_

_**I hope I find you well. Love you Ada, my world**_

_**Your loving son;**_

_**Findekano.**_

Fingolfin sat down on the bench and frowned, he read the letter again and wondered 'why would his father's friend want to make war on his best friend's people. One would think that he would be overly upset at the news and offer his help in bringing down the one who started this all in the first place. But noooooo he decides to make it more difficult on Finwe's family. Well wont he be surprised when he meets a force that wont crumble.'

Caranthir waited for his Uncle to give him a reply or something. He is still burning with curiosity about why there is sadness in Fin's eyes that has nothing to do with what is going on, or Grandfather's death. It is something more, but he waited as patiently as he could until the King got up and motioned for him to follow him. They headed back to the palace and went inside to the High King's office.

Walking to his desk Fingolfin sat down and pulled a piece of parchment to him and picked up a quill he wrote a reply.

_**My beloved son;**_

_**It does my heart good to hear that all of you are alright. That does not bode well, I really hope that where ever my nephew is he is ok. And I really hope you can find him. The Sinda are not very bright if they want to mess with the Noldor. It is like waking a sleeping dragon, like your Grandfather use to say.**_

Here Fin paused to wipe away the tears that started to fall.

Caranthir jolted in surprise he has never seen his Uncle cry before.

Soon enough though Fin continued writing.

_**I a wait further news of your search and on the movement of the Sinda. Please be careful my son, my brave one. I don't want to lose you, like it seems I'm los…..**_

Shaking himself and scratching out that last little bit he brought the letter to a close.

_**I hope to see you all soon, with Celebrimbor safe and sound. Give everyone hugs and kisses from me. Give an extra one to Curufin…of course if and when you see them. I don't know if you've met up with any others. Everything is alright here I…..**_

Again he stopped himself.

_**Well anyway….**_

_**I love you my beloved son, my brave one**_

_**Be safe and come back to me all of you.**_

_**Ada.**_

After he signed it he rolled it up and used his insignia ring, pressing it into the wax. Holding it out to Caranthir to take, who's standing there with a concerned look on his face. Fingolfin shook his head and getting up placed an arm around his nephew's shoulders and gave him a squeeze.

"Caranthir my nephew," Fin whispered.

"Huh," he answered turning to look at his Uncle.

"Here's the reply," he held it out to him again. This time Caranthir took it.

"Right," he said absentmindedly, he left soon after.

(~*~)

After Carnistir left Fingolfin stood there deep in thought. There's got to be some way to approach his son and not have him run off with some damnable excuse. As he stood there his mind wandered to the day a month ago. A small smile appeared on his face, shivering as he remembered Turukano's hands as they glided up his sides.

While he was standing there a servant walked by and paused at seeing his King standing there with a very goofy expression. Not sure if he should say anything he hesitantly said questioningly "my King?"

Nolofinwe jumped nearly out of his skin as he focused on the servant who was standing there with a confused look on his face. They stood there staring at each other for a while, then Fin replied "I'm fine Anarin, just thinking." Smiling at the elf Fingolfin shooed him on his way.

Smiling back at his King, Anarin (who isn't surprised that the King knows his name. He knows everyone's names) bowed and continued on down the corridor with his load of sheets. Turning around Nolofinwe went back into his office and closed the door, so he could plan his next move to get near his son.

Meanwhile…..

Turgon and Finrod are just coming in from the practice grounds all covered in grim from their sparring then wrestling. It had started raining so they're all covered in mud and such. Finrod is still puzzled about what Tur had said. But not quite sure what he could do besides be there for him like always.

They headed to the baths to get cleaned up, Findarato scrubbed his cousin's back while giving him a little massage to loosen his muscles more. That is when Finrod noticed how tense his cousin really is. He sets aside the scrubber after they're both clean and just massages his cousin. Watching as Turukano's head falls back against Finrod's chest as he slowly relaxes.

After a half an hour of being in the bath and soaking they got out. Soon in Turukano's room with food that a servant brought they start a game of chess.

(~*~)

Fingolfin had left his office 2 minutes before the cousin's came out of the baths and had seen them as they headed down the hall to Turgon's rooms. He had been planning to talk with his son, but that is going to have wait now as Fin watched the two disappear into his son's room.

Sighing Fingolfin turned and headed to the dinning hall to have supper, Argon was already there. He smiled when his Ada came in, to which Fin smiled back. Arakano's smiles where always infectious, but then again his youngest always had an infectious way about him. He has always been the happy go lucky type, and you can't help but be happy to. Well if you every need cheering up Arakano is the one you go to.

"So it's just you and me huh Ada," Ara said.

"I do believe it is my son," Nolofinwe replied as he bent down and placed a kiss on his son's cheek. Smiling at his father, glad to see him in a better mood then he was earlier Argon began telling his father more of what he has found out.

Through out the meal of a new chicken and rice dish with roasted vegetables and a delectable tomato/cheese sauce, Arakano relayed his findings.

Finding one: most of the injuries have been caused by the scuffles they have with the orcs and the run ins with the sindar. But there were two guards with injuries that weren't caused by those afor mentioned reasons. And they weren't accident's either. They were deliberately caused, someone is out to sabotage the guards and put the peoples lives at risk. Well more at risk then they already are.

"My men and I are still looking in on the causes, we should find the person behind them soon," Arakano said as he put a forkful of food in his mouth.

Finding two: the death of the guard, that was a disgruntled lover

Finding three: illness' well that is still an on going mystery. The healers are doing all they can in taking care of the ones who are sick and making sure no one else falls ill. As best as they can of course.

Listening intently the King frowned in concern as his son talked. 'Are we ever going to have peace?' he thought as he slid the fork out of his mouth and chewed.

Soon enough though his son fell silent and the meal was finished in silence. The two elves finished their meal and parted ways. Arakano out to get some investigating in before dark and Fingolfin to the sitting room (one of many) with a glass of apple wine.

(~*~)

Much later Fin got up and looked out the window, it was dark. Stretching he set his book down on the table and left the sitting room. He new a servant had been there for his wine glass was gone. He headed in the direction to his rooms and ran into his nephew Finrod.

"Oop sorry uncle," Findarato said swaying a bit, "I think I had to much to drink," *giggling* he then leaned towards his uncle and said in a whisper (or what he thought was a whisper) "did you know that there are pink bugs on your face."

Frowning Fingolfin replied thoroughly confused "Really? Wait what?"

But Finrod didn't answered him as he had already continued on to the rooms he'll be staying in giggling the whole way. Standing there dumb founded Fin didn't move until the door to the room was closed. Then shaking himself he went on his way.

Pausing out side of his rooms, he pondered maybe now would be a good time to talk to his son. Turning on his heel he went to his son's rooms instead. When he got there, he raised his hand to knock on the door when it was opened and he was pulled in.

"Yip," left the King's lips as he was pulled into a hard chest and kissed sloppily. All thought went whoosh out of his head as he melted against his son. 'This is what he wanted' Nolofinwe thought as his hands buried in Turgon's hair, deepening the kiss.

A minute had not passed and already Fin was shirtless and robe less and his son's hands were all over him once more followed by his tongue. 'oh that wicked tongue,' Fin thought as a moan left his lips. So lost in thought it took Fin awhile to realise Turgon was undoing his leggings with his teeth. His knees nearly gave out from under him, but strong hands were holding him up when his erection sprang free of it's confines.

Smirking Turukano made his way back up his father's body. He kissed, licked, nipped and nibble his way up then back down spending special attention to certain spots. The nipples, belly button to name a few.

When he reached the King's waist though he ignored his father's need and nibbled instead on the sensitive skin of Fin's hips. Burying his hands into Turgon's hair, Fingolfin tried to get his son's mouth onto his straining erection. But Turgon growled deep in his throat and squeezed his father's arse, telling him who is in charge. Fingolfin squeaked.

Turukano stood up stopping his exploration of his father's body. He looked at his father through hooded eyes, waiting for his father to open his eyes (which had shut in frustration). When he did, silver blue looked into stormy gray. They gazed at each other for ever it seemed when all of a sudden Turgon scooped his father up into his arms "yip," escaped Fin's lips again as he wrapped his arms around his son's neck and pouted.

When Turu deposited his father onto the bed he noticed the pout. "What's wrong my love?" he purred

"You have to much clothes on," Nolofinwe said tugging on Turgon's tunic. Smiling and kissing his father he reached up and ripped his shirt off, which was followed shortly by his leggings. Covering his father with his body, both hissing at the contact. Fin arched into his son and wrapped his long legs around his waist, pulling his son closer. Hoping Turgon got the hint.

He got the hint alright as his eyes closed in bliss and he purred into the shapely ear "All in good time my love, all in good time." Licking the tip he pulled it into his mouth and suckled on it.

"Oh," Fingolfin mewled in pleasure. Turukano grinned around the tip and gave it a last lick before moving to the King's neck. Suckling there for awhile he soon moved down and paused over the left nipple. Blowing on it, smiling when his father gasped and withered underneath him. Fingolfin's hands gripped his son's shoulders as Turgon's mouth closed over his nipple.

Soon both elves were lost in ecstasy as Turgon explored his father's body. Still in his drunken haze Turukano made his way down, pausing above the Kings need before engulfing it. Fingolfin shivered, opening his eyes so he could watched his son give him a blowjob. His first one ever. Burying his hands in his son's hair he let out all sorts of sounds in pleasure. Turgon grinned and continued to get the King to make them.

He knew his father was close when the grip in his hair tighten and soon his mouth was filled with his father's seed. He swallowed it all, licking his father's shaft to get it all. Smacking his lips and purring seductively "delicious." He crawled his way back up his father and pressed his mouth to Fingolfin's.

Tasting himself in his son's mouth Fingolfin chased Turgon's tongue. When Turgon pulled back to look into his father's eyes, Fin asked sleepily "what about you? I could…"

"Shh, my love go to sleep. I'm fine." he purred kissing him again

"But.." Fin tried.

"It's ok really my love, see." Turukano shifted so his father could see that he was covered in his cum.

'O' Nolofinwe's mouth went.

"Now my love sleep." Turgon purred kissing him a last time before settling next to Fingolfin, pulling the covers over them. He wrapped his arm around Fin's waist and pulled him close. Closing his eyes Turgon's breath slowly evened out. Fingolfin watched his son for a moment before snuggling and whispered.

"Please don't avoid me, it pains me when you do. I love you." he laid his head on Turu's chest and closed his eyes and followed him into slumber.

(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)

**Fingolfin (Fin) - Nolofinwe, Nolo**

**Fingon - Findekano**

**Turgon (Tur) - Turukano, Turu**

**Argon - Arakano, Ara**

**Maedhros - Maitimo, Russandol**

**Caranthir (Cara) - Carnistir**

**Celegorm - Tyelkormo**

**Finrod - Findarato, Arato**


End file.
